Love and War
by CitrusSkies
Summary: AU What if Mandy used Hector's bunny island. What if she was trying to create a world where only she would rule? But what happens if General Skarr and Ghastly have something to say about it? HIATUS
1. Chapter 1: Ghastly's heart

**AN: A little alternate universe from the episode Chicken Ball Z. **

Love and War

Ch.1: Ghastly's heart

"You may go now. Your relieved of your duties, get out of my sight." spoken in that true condescending cold tone that Mandy used. She set Skarr free from her office after receiving a severe tongue lashing.

The General saluted apologizing for the mishap before promptly walking to the exit. Still he was unable to shake Mandy's stare that was boring itself into the back of his head. The feeling quickly dissolved after reaching the hallway. It was for the best that he'd feed his pigeons, wash up, and then head straight to bed.

Tired and body aching it felt like the best plan. As for the day itself and how it ended. It ended on a sour note, an inexcusable failure that was brilliantly masterminded by General Skarr himself. He sabotaged what was to be a victory; the chance to usurp every world power, a coup de grace that would leave the world with Mandy as its sole leader.

Of course he couldn't let that happen. No, someone had to step in. Somebody had to be the one to show her that monkey wrenches could always be thrown into the most fool proof plan. Thankfully Ghastly was there to cover for him; Thus making everything that happened seem like an innocent accident.

Chances are if future dictator aka Mandy caught word of Skarr's meddling. He'd be in some terrible torture chamber by now. Regretfully he owed his life to the Major Dr. for even complying to go through with his idea as far-fetched as everything sounded.

* * *

"Fifty thousand," Grim cursed. "fifty thousand dollars what would a child do with fifty thousand dollars?" he mocked calling back the words of Eris who asked Mandy the exact same question. Contemplating Eris's actions confining himself to his bedroom where he decided to sulk and brood over the matter.

Not only did he not succeed in murdering Billy or Mandy. In what he thought was supposed to be a death match. But something considerably much worse came out of the karate tournament. Grim knew she was a horrid little child. Hell bent on destruction and getting her way.

But he never imagined she'd buy a private island. In the shape of a cute cuddly bunny which is very funny. Because the piece of land was owned by a terrorist organization now Mandy inherited everything that the owner left on it. Grim tried not to let any guilt bear down on his conscience. He tried to not let it get to him. But it was just so hard not to. What with doomsday weapons and all threatening to cripple any part of the globe. It was a nightmare thinking about it.

Grim rubbed his temples forcing to let go of the obnoxious thoughts. Whatever the mortals do to each other; whether it meant genocides, homicides, suicides, it was his duty to stay out of that business. His only responsibility that was written specifically in the job description as a Reaper: was to take the souls that had died without any interference regardless of what has happened.

He never remembered anywhere saying he was supposed to help them. He guessed after all these years hanging around people. Getting to know them against his will was making him go soft. As bad as it all sounded it did make the job a bit harder but what could he do about it now was the future of humanity really going to be set in stone? A world ruled by Mandy was not something he was looking forward to.

* * *

There it was that noise again. Skarr could hear it coming from Major Dr. Ghastly's room. Soft muffled breathing, gasping, and sobbing were all he could make out of it. Since the day Hector left the island he kept listening to it. Skarr was standing in front of her door. Wondering if he should intrude upon her private moment; but since when did he start caring about others feelings?

He only rolled his eyes sneering. Ghastly's emotions were very sensitive. He wouldn't be surprised if she'd throw a lamp at his face. Screaming 'get away from me' or anything else that woman are capable of in their emotional states. But perhaps if he made a up a lie to check on her. Anything that sounded plausible. Not like the time he tried asking for a hair brush. After all what are friends for? Skarr cleared his throat preparing to knock on the door.

Trying to make himself sound as pleasant as possible.

"Oh, uh, Ghastly." he stuttered nervously. Unfortunately the door opened exposing the good Dr. herself. She was doing her best to seem cheerful. Like she was actually forcing herself to try and smile.

Skarr always feeling unhappy knew how hard it was to fake something as a smile.

"It's okay," Ghastly shrugged her shoulders with disinterest. "I thought I heard somebody at the door."

"Well, I was just wondering." Skarr asked engaging her in casual conversation. "when I saw you at the mess hall today. You weren't quite acting your usual self lately."

"I'm fine, it's probably the heat that's been getting to me." Ghastly giggled lightly. "you worry too much, Skarr." as she did her best to reassure him.

Skarr shook his head. "no, that's impossible. It may be hot, but to say the heat is an excuse for the way you've been acting. I just can't believe you, feel your forehead, woman."

"Why should I?" Ghastly denied.

"Obviously you've been spending too much time in the lab." Skarr replied sounding rather irritated. He closed his eyes whilst pulling off one of his gloves. Despite Ghastly's protests he pressed the ungloved hand against her forehead.

"Feels like a fever." he muttered as both brows knitted together. Snapping the glove back on he waited for a response.

It was good thing Ghastly never wore mascara. But even then it wouldn't stop Skarr from knowing. She didn't want anyone to know about the real reasons for staying awake too late in the evenings. Eating less, losing focus, or practically anything else. Hector was her whole world. The one man that motivated her from getting out of bed in the morning. To creating new schemes that would 'take over the world.' Hector was her muse; she'd do just about anything for him. But what was the use of carrying on with her work now?

"Ghastly, Ghastly," Skarr was snapping his fingers and repeating her name. "come back, Major Dr., Major Dr…"

"I'm sorry what were you saying?" she was too preoccupied with her thoughts to care.

"I said do you need an escort to the infirmary?" Skarr curtly answered.

"Listen didn't I just tell you I'd be fine." Ghastly replied. She was doing her best not to worry him.

"Your knees are shaking." Skarr observed.

Ghastly pretended not to notice. "please just leave." now she wished she never opened the door.

Skarr refused to obey such wishes. "you can hide it all you want. But I'm pretty sure Hector wouldn't want to see you in this condition." or even if Hector ever cared in the first place. Hector never really gave a damn when he was laid unconscious. But if it would coax Ghastly into caring about her health again it was worth the shot.

To Skarr's surprise he found Ghastly's behavior odd. She took her goggles off to be sure she wasn't see things.

"What do you mean?" Skarr questioned.

"My vision…it's not twenty - twenty." Ghastly complained the lights before her looked dimmed. Like something out of a hazy dream sequence. Everything all of it seemed to be vanishing even Skarr who was clearly in front of her disappeared.

It wasn't long before she lost consciousness. Nor Skarr who witnessed her collapse was yelling for help.


	2. Chapter 2: Pass him around

Love And War

Ch.2: Pass him around

Skarr forced himself to sit in the infirmary for an extended period of time. Pulling a seat right near Ghastly's bed just waiting for her to wake up. Somehow he felt the way everything was going. It would push back any important meetings that were scheduled for tomorrow. Skarr stretched his arms and yawned. The magazine he was using to pass the time became boring. There were only so many articles that were worth reading. But coming from a women's magazine it was only to be expected. He threw the magazine back in its pile atop the night stand. Checking his watch it was nearing midnight. He could figure he wasn't going to get any sleep now; which in turn was going to make time passing even harder.

If only there was somebody to talk to. _"Speak of the devil." _He thought.

Ever since Mandy came along she brought her friends with her. There were two of them, both of which, he wasn't 'as' fond of meeting. There was a small boy; the exact same age as the Mandy. Young, full of energy, and he was awfully annoying. This little boy had literally drove him crazy since the first minute they met.

The child's name was Billy.

He called him names, questioned his authority multiple times, almost eaten one of his pigeons. Yes, after commenting 'they taste almost like chicken.' That bothersome, loathing, little heathen that always stuck his nose in his business; that disgusting, smelly, flower eating, excuse for a human being. This little boy rivaled his hatred for Hector fueling that deep dark sinister urge. Oh, how he wished he could. His disturbed mental state was disrupted when Billy came charging towards him. Bouncing like a rubber ball; he never seen anything quite like it.

Not before being completely knocked out of his seat both of them falling straight to the floor with a heavy thud.

"Ow," Skarr whined rubbing his head. "what, what's this I'm feeling?" he complained, his eyes still closed he felt a heavy weight sitting on his chest.

"Maybe the slugs I shoved in my pockets perhaps?" Billy answered grinning.

"Oh, " Skarr groaned he just now realized just exactly it was. "go away." he ordered just as he shoved the boy off of him. He wasn't in the mood to play games; he wasn't thrilled about the slugs either. Somehow he wondered if Billy found him as some source of his amusement.

Ignoring any mindless drivel that Billy began stringing out in uncomprehendable sentences. He rolled over on his stomach where he found his hat next to the overturned chair.

"So I just had to ask what'ca doing?" Billy finished speaking when he found Skarr standing up while dusting his hat off.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" he flatly replied. He decided to busy himself by flipping the chair right side up as he was speaking.

"Oh, c'mon!" Billy griped. "Mandy never wants to play now! She's always world domination this and destroy stuff that!"

"Go occupy yourself someplace far from here." Skarr said collapsing on the seat. Too tired to fight back he only sat there staring at Billy with nothing else to tell him.

Billy's lip started to quiver. Skarr wouldn't budge an inch from his chair. He sat quietly, arms crossed, to assert this fact.

Tears began welling up in Billy's eyes.

"No, I'm afraid not." Skarr declined. "now stop pestering me."

"But I just need somebody to play with me." Billy begged. "play with me, play with me please! Puh-lease, pretty please, why won't you play with me!"

"Does it look like I'm able to play right now?" Skarr shouted. "It's midnight, I'm tired, an associate of mine is infirmed!" his lungs were barely full of breathe after screaming. Frustrated by the boy's persistence was leaving him shaking.

* * *

Grim who had just passed by the sick bay was enjoying the show. A hot headed Skarr was putting up with Billy for once. If only he had some popcorn and recliner he'd be entertained for hours! Grim's unbridled happiness was cut short when Skarr pointed to the innocent passerby.

"There, there's who you should be playing with!" Skarr got up from his seat hopping up and down showing Billy. It was the second acquaintance he was introduced to: the Grim Reaper.

"Grim, hi Grim," Billy waved.

A smile curled on Skarr's lips when he asked. "the Grim Reaper what can we do you for?"

"I know full well what you want." Grim frowned expressing the fact he knew Skarr's ulterior motive for exposing him.

"I thought seeing that you were just hanging around. You'd be generous enough to play with Billy on my behalf." Skarr's courteous offer was not appreciated.

Grim pointed a finger at the General's chest. "don'cha go dumping him on me. "

"Word around the grape vine tells me you're his responsibility." Skarr purred passing around the latest rumor.

"Ya can't prove a ting anyone said so just drop it." Grim demanded.

"Ah, a little defensive aren't we?" Skarr cheerfully replied.

"I'm gonna play with one of ya if it's the last thing I do!" Billy interrupted.

"Now calm down, Billy," Grim replied. "we're eventually gonna get to the bottom of tis."

"I told you already I'm not in the mood." Skarr pointed Billy and Grim to the exit. "now leave me alone!"

But Grim would not be so easily persuaded.


End file.
